Conventionally, there is proposed an electrical connection structure with low height, formed by fitting together a first connection member formed of a flexible print circuit (flexible printed wiring board) and a second connection member (e.g., Japanese Patent Number 4059522).
The first connection member includes a thin insulator film having flexibility as a substrate, and pads having elasticity and electrical conductivity are formed on a surface of the insulator film. The insulator film is provided with through holes which are pierced in the insulator film within the pads in a thickness direction thereof. The pads are each provided with their own pinholes communicating with the through holes.
On the other hand, the second connection member is provided with conductive protrusions, each of which is shaped like a column, at positions thereof facing the pads of the first connection member. The conductive protrusions are each adapted to be inserted into the pinholes of the pads.
When the first connection member is connected with the second connection member, the conductive protrusions are inserted into the pinholes of the pads, so that the pads are bent in an insertion direction of the conductive protrusions and are in elastic contact with the conductive protrusions by the restoring forces of the pads.
In the aforementioned electrical connection structure, the conductive protrusions are inserted into the pinholes of the pads, and thereby the pads are put into a condition of being bent in the insertion direction of the conductive protrusions into the pinholes. Here, there is a problem that excessive stress concentration occurs when the pads are connected with the conductive protrusions, because all the pads are made of electrically conducting material such as metal.